Reverie
by Kirenza
Summary: The nightmares just wouldn't stop. Was there any cure to my insomnia? Luke/Tear oneshot.


**Author's Note**: More LukexTear fluff! I should probably start writing a few non-fluffy fics... I've got so many of 'em, lol.

_**Edit**: _I rewrote some parts and made Tear a little more in character (or so I think). Also made Jade snarkier, because snarky Jade is the best.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... except for the fic.

My vision was stained with blood, and my ears rang with terrified screams. I'd been like that all day; nothing I did could wash my mind clean. I could still see their faces clearly riddled with shock and pain. How many people had I killed just today? How many families had I torn asunder, how many hopes and dreams had I snatched away?

The fear seeped through everything, even my dreams. I could barely discern nightmares from reality. I bounded from one to the other like a thief, attempting to quaff my greedy thirst. Glistering blades danced everywhere before me, trailed by crimson and visions of horror. An endless cycle. At first I couldn't tell who the darkened figures were, but soon a gloved hand reached out in desperation, my blade piercing its owner's orange vest and staining it red. Another hand grabbed my arm, damp from blood. Tear's crystal eyes pierced through mine, laden with horror. They leaked quicksilver, and she faded from sight.

Everywhere I looked were corpses, all of the ones I loved. My silver blade had gained a red taint, and the grip slid from my hands. My mind was a devastated wreck, but I still thirsted for more. I fell to my knees and grasped my head. Why had I done this? I was flooded with guilt and swept away by its deadly waters.

When my eyes opened again it was night. The solemn moon drenched everything with silver, while a campfire cackled relentlessly and the wind whispered a chilling lullaby. I felt disgusting. My stomach was churning out of control, and I couldn't stop shaking. Maybe walking would calm my nerves. I slid out of my sleeping bag and stood, but I was so dizzy that I couldn't walk straight.

Water. I needed water. Maybe a river was nearby.

"Luke." The words sliced the air like a sword. "Where are you going?"

"Just walking," I mumbled, clutching my head. "Is that okay?"

"Not by yourself. Come here."

That was Tear's voice. The nightmare returned, and I couldn't hear what she was saying. I dove for a bush and threw up, the images too vivid to bear anymore. I fell to my knees and continued to shake. _Idiot._ I scowled. _Why are you being so weak?_

Tear gently guided me to a campfire and put a hand to my forehead. "You're a little warm."

"We're by a fire. Of course I am," I retorted.

She sighed and placed a canteen in my hands. "And you look pale, as well. Perhaps we should rest tomorrow."

"No," I said between gulps. "I'm fine. We can't afford to waste more time."

"That's true, but you shouldn't push yourself so hard. It's alright if you need to take a break."

I wondered if this was what Ion always felt like. Rest suddenly seemed so appealing now that I felt so terrible.

"I'm not sick. I just had a nightmare."

Silence for a moment. "I've... I've noticed that lately. In the middle of the night you'll wake up, shaking, and you can't fall back asleep."

"How...?" I began and shook my head. Tear was usually on night watch, so that explained how she'd know. I chuckled. "I feel kind of stupid. I should be able to handle a nightmare. It's not like someone's charging at me and swinging a sword around."

"Everyone is afraid of something." Tear's eyes fell shut. "Nightmares only make it worse, and not everybody has the strength to face them. I still have nightmares about Van, and the Qliphoth. Sometimes, they're so vivid I feel ill myself. Do you see what I mean?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

"You don't need to try and act tough. We all know how strong you are, Luke."

"I wish this would all be over so I don't have to deal with it. I hate having to kill people." I picked up a rock and hurled it into the darkness. "Even if they are enemies, and even if they've killed plenty of others themselves."

"You're like you were back on the Tartarus. You do not have to fight if you feel guilty about taking another's life."

"But I have to fight! Everyone will think I'm a weakling if I don't."

She touched my shoulder lightly, and I found that I had been shaking all the while. "You must relax. Here, come lay down. Begrudgingly I lay down before the campfire as it cackled noisily, and I soon became lost staring into the flickering flames. Try as I may, I couldn't relax; my muscles were so tense from all the recent battles, and the horrible images from my dreams still flashed before my eyes, the screams echoing in my ears.

"Um, Tear," I murmured. "Could I... rest my head in your lap?"

_What the heck, Luke? What kind of a question is that?_

Tear stammered something, and I bit down on my lip. Idiot, idiot, idiot. You don't ask a girl that. I always spoke before I took a moment to think of the consequences of my words.

"S-sure," she said. I glanced up at her to find her staring into the fire, and I could've sworn her cheeks were the slightest bit rosier.

"Agh, forget it, Tear," I blurted, sitting up and scratching the back of my head, intentionally tugging at it. Being nervous made me fidgety. "Sorry, it was a dumb question."

Asch would never let me live this down if he were here.

"It's all right, Luke. I'm just surprised that you asked."

Tear folded her legs beneath her and hesitantly I placed my head in her lap. As her fingers softly weaved through my hair, my heart raced. What was I getting so worked up for? Girls and relationships should be at the bottom of my worry list. I was a warrior. I should be thinking about combat.

The nightmares instantly returned.

"Luke, you're shaking." Tear's hand shifted to my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

She planted a kiss on my cheek. "You are one stubborn boy."

My stomach knotted, a chill tingling down my spine. It took every inch of self-control to not turn around and kiss her then.

I suddenly spotted a figure looming over the fire, grinning deviously. "Well, well. What have we here? Secret lovers?"

I yelped and sat up instantly. There stood Jade, appearing rather pleased with his discovery.  
"Sh—shut up, Jade," I snapped, looking away.

"He wasn't feeling well, Colonel," Tear replied. Jade chuckled and pressed against the bridge of his glasses.

"Oh, is that so?" he teased, his expression stuck in a smirk. I clenched my fist, resisting the urge to deliver an uppercut to his jaw, for I knew the events that would surely follow: Jade would easily shift out of the way and subdue me faster than I could say "Cheagle Woods."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't go off telling everyone else about this, Jade, or I'll—"

"Luke, I'm hurt! One benevolent as I wouldn't dream of letting slip your little romance!"

"Colonel, please don't tease him," Tear said.

I was growing sick of Jade. "I'm going back to bed," I announced, scrambling back to my sleeping bag.

I must have fallen asleep again, for when I next woke up, the amber glow of the campfire had given way to the darkness of night. I rolled over and found Tear lying next to me in her own sleeping bag. _Should I do it?_Before I could contemplate, my body was inching closer to hers. My heartbeat was in my ears, and my breathing quickened. Softly, I touched my lips to hers.

I felt a hand brush past my cheek and rest itself behind my neck, pulling me in closer. Tear sighed onto my lips, and I kissed her desperately. Anything to get the vile images out of my mind. She pulled back briefly and smiled.

"You must be feeling better," she commented.

"I didn't say to stop," I murmured, pulling her back to me and kissing her until my head spun.

Tear gently stroked my hair. "That's enough, Luke. You need to regain your strength for tomorrow."

"Fine." Rolling over, I returned to my sleep with a contented smile.


End file.
